To determine in subjects with Type 2 DM not optimally controlled with diet and exercise: Whether glycemic control can be made significantly better by the addition of pre-meal inhaled insulin than by the addition of troglitazone. The toleration and safety of inhaled insulin therapy and its effects after 3 months, if any, on measures of pulmonary function.